


Дороги, которые нас выбирают

by Ferry



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferry/pseuds/Ferry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Артер:  4ерти<br/>Бета: njally<br/>Предупреждение: АУ, темный!Чарльз</p>
    </blockquote>





	Дороги, которые нас выбирают

**Author's Note:**

> Артер: 4ерти  
> Бета: njally  
> Предупреждение: АУ, темный!Чарльз

«Чарли, зайди ко мне», – привычно прозвучало в голове, и Чарльз с недовольным вздохом сполз с дивана, отложив журнал. Что бы ни потребовалось Себастьяну, едва ли это окажется интереснее последней работы Таунсенда по свободным радикалам.

Занятая маникюром Рэйвен вопросительно подняла брови.

– Шеф вызывает, – терпеливо пояснил очевидное Чарльз. Как ни печально, но чем старше становилась его названная сестрица, тем яснее делалось, что она, мягко говоря, не очень сообразительна. А проще говоря – неумна. К сожалению, родню не выбирают или, как в случае Чарльза, выбирают в том возрасте, когда адекватно оценить ее интеллектуальные способности не представляется возможным.

Чарльз сбежал по ступенькам на первый этаж, заглянул в библиотеку – никого.

«В бункере», – уточнил Себастьян, ощутив его недоумение.

А вот это уже интересно. До сих пор Чарльза вызывали в бункер только дважды: когда Азазель притаскивал Риптайда и ту строптивую блондинку с уникальной способностью блокировать телепатическое сканирование. Чарльз так и не узнал, что с ней сталось, впрочем, он не особенно и старался выяснить. Что не стоит распространять свою неукротимую любознательность на дела опекуна, наставника и шефа, сиречь Себастьяна Шоу, Чарльз усвоил еще до знакомства с Рэйвен. То есть лет в восемь-девять. Или даже раньше – по правде говоря, у него почти не сохранилось детских воспоминаний.

В «бункере», а точнее – в бомбоубежище, оборудованном в подвале кем-то из прежних владельцев особняка, обнаружился скучающий Азазель, сам Себастьян и высокий худой парень с затравленным взглядом.

– Чарльз, разреши тебе представить: Эрик Леншерр, наш новый и весьма перспективный знакомый, – с энтузиазмом потирая ладони, сообщил Себастьян.

Чарльз еще раз взглянул на новенького. Ничего перспективного не заметил: бледный, неухоженный, плохо одетый. Сильные мутанты, как правило, имели куда более преуспевающий вид. Даже Азазель, от которого трое из четырех встречных убегали с криками ужаса, а четвертый норовил приветить осиновым колом.

– Эрик обладает удивительной властью над металлом, – заметив недоумение Чарльза, пояснил Себастьян. – Последним его достижением стало крушение поезда в Баварии. Локомотив просто слетел с путей на совершенно прямом участке дороги. И ни малейшего следа взрывчатки!

Да, в самом деле впечатляющее достижение – если только это правда. Себастьян, конечно, ошибался редко, но все же…

– Можно мне? – Чарльз вопросительно покачал пальцами у виска.

– Конечно, мой мальчик! Я рассчитываю на это. Увы, я не имел возможности наблюдать крушение воочию, знаю о его обстоятельствах только с чужих слов, а Эрик, к сожалению, пока не хочет поделиться с нами деталями.

Чарльз кивнул и, прервав мысленный контакт с Себастьяном, чтобы не отвлекал, аккуратно проник в сознание Леншерра. И замер в изумлении. Учитывая обстоятельства и внешний вид парня, Чарльз ожидал найти что-то темное, сумбурное и полное примитивных инстинктов, а увидел…

Зиккурат. Почему-то именно это первым пришло Чарльзу на ум, хотя тут же стало ясно, что сложнейшая и сверкающая, точно хрусталь – нет, отполированный до зеркального блеска металл, структура разума Леншерра походила на древний храм только строгой упорядоченностью форм. Еще вспомнились резные китайские сферы из нефрита – те, которые вложены друг в друга так, что трудно поверить, что самый маленький шарик возможно так искусно обработать через узкие щели цветочного орнамента всех наружных. Только тут вместо сфер были сплошь прямые линии и углы. Чарльз никогда не видел ничего похожего: даже у Себастьяна мозг был проще.

«Примитивнее», – невольно подумал Чарльз и тут же порадовался, что предусмотрительно разорвал контакт с опекуном. Неудовольствие последнего иногда принимало неприятные формы. Даже для любимого ученика.

Да, к слову о Себастьяне – он же хотел узнать подробности… Чарльз быстро пробежался по последним воспоминаниям Леншерра – благо, при такой упорядоченности найти их не составляло труда – и, не без сожаления покинув его разум, обернулся к наставнику.

– В самом деле – металлокинез. Локомотив наш новый друг, конечно, сбить с пути не смог, но пустил такую волну по рельсам, что тот сам улетел под откос.

– Великолепно! – воскликнул Себастьян. – А почему?

– Ты не поверишь, – Чарльз улыбнулся, – практически случайно. Они что-то перевозили в автофургоне, что-то незаконное – возможно, краденое, я особо не вникал пока. И их машина заглохла прямо на переезде. По идее, они успевали выпрыгнуть из кабины… Посмотреть, что за груз он спасал?

– Нет, сейчас это не важно, – небрежно махнул рукой Себастьян. – Гораздо важнее, что подтверждаются мои подозрения о нестабильности проявления способностей у нашего гостя.

Чарльз только сейчас заметил на столе груду различных металлических предметов. Успели потренироваться?

– Что ж, мой друг, – ты же позволишь называть тебя так? – ласково обратился Себастьян к настороженно замершему у стены Леншерру, – как видишь, Чарльз действительно обладает этой удивительной и необычайно ценной способностью: читать чужие мысли и воспоминания. И я уверен, что этот дар позволит ему помочь тебе в развитии твоего, ничуть не менее выдающегося.

Чарльз торопливо кивнул: он уже понял, что от него требуется, и изнывал от нетерпения. Хотелось побыстрее приступить к изучению этой восхитительно сложной и безупречно упорядоченной системы мышления, которая сама по себе впечатляла куда больше, чем сцепленный с нею металлокинез.

 

Однако система оказалась весьма строптивой. Заблокировать вторжение в свой мозг Леншерр, разумеется, не мог – этого никто не мог, кроме той алмазной блондинки – но вступать в вербальный контакт отказался наотрез. Как ни пытался Чарльз его убедить, что им и Себастьяном движут исключительно благие намерения, разум Леншера практически полностью был занят просчитыванием различных вариантов побега. Чарльз даже выцепил из этих расчетов несколько слабых мест в системе безопасности особняка. Леншерр это, по-видимому, понял – судя по полыхнувшей в нем ярости, немедленно, впрочем, им подавленной. Контролировать свои эмоции он умел, по крайней мере, до какого-то предела, а вот перестать анализировать происходящее – не мог. И это завораживало. За двадцать пять лет жизни Чарльз Ксавьер еще ни разу не встречал подобного – даже Себастьян был в большей степени подвержен животным, рефлекторным реакциям.

– Ты невероятно умен, ты знаешь это? – не удержавшись, сообщил Чарльз своему упрямо молчащему визави.

Они сидели за шахматным столиком в библиотеке – Чарльз убедил Себастьяна, что добиться доверия от узника, запертого в подвале, будет сложнее, чем от гостя. Себастьян согласился, но заявил, что рисковать безопасностью Чарльза не намерен, и велел ему продемонстрировать Леншерру свою способность взять его мозг под полный контроль. Тоже не самое располагающее к доверию действие, но хотя бы разовое. А глухие стены бункера давили бы на психику постоянно.

По крайней мере, Чарльз надеялся, что так, что они не сделали ошибку. Отчего-то это казалось очень важным.

– Почему ты не хочешь говорить со мной? Скрыть твои мысли это не поможет. Это идет вразрез с твоими убеждениями? Или ты не хочешь разговаривать с врагом? Ты считаешь меня врагом? – Чарльз продолжал задавать вопросы, считывая ответы прямо из разума своего безмолвного собеседника. Все, как один, отрицательные. – Или ты просто не хочешь отвлекаться от своих размышлений?

Опять мимо. Этот разум восхитительно многозадачен, вполне способен поддерживать беседу одновременно с проводимым анализом, да еще, наверное, и не одним. Вот только обладатель разума не желает размениваться на разговор, а Чарльзу никак не удается найти причину его нежелания.

– Кстати, Эрик, а почему ты так хочешь нас покинуть? Неужели тебе не интересно?

Сверкающие детали механизма на долю секунды сбиваются с ритма в своем непрерывном движении. Все-таки ему любопытно! Чарльз победно улыбается. Хотя он ошибся в своих первых ассоциациях, у Эрика в мозгу никакая не архитектурная композиция а-ля древний – или напротив, современнейший, храм – у него там машина. Совершенная и прекрасная, похожая на гибрид сложнейшего часового механизма, заводского конвейера и автоматического огнестрельного оружия. Если бы роботы, придуманные Чапеком и Азимовым, существовали на самом деле, и в их мысли можно было проникнуть телепатией, их разум выглядел бы именно так.

Хотя – нет, иначе. Роботы не способны испытывать эмоции, а у Эрика они были. Глубоко, очень глубоко закопанные и жестко подавляемые, но были. И именно они делали его разум по-настоящему прекрасным. Живым. Чарльз мог вытащить их на поверхность, но боялся неосторожным движением разрушить механистическое великолепие логического аппарата.

И все-таки чувствовал себя Пигмалионом перед статуей Галатеи.

– Давай, я расскажу тебе о мутантах. Ты ведь прежде не встречал таких, как ты?

«Нет. Я думал, я один такой».

Это было почти адресным ответом, хоть и не произнесенным вслух, и Чарльз, окрыленный первым за долгий день успехом, принялся объяснять законы генетики и эволюционную теорию.

И только поздно вечером, поднимаясь к себе в спальню, осознал, что даже на секунду не усомнился в том, что начисто лишенному какого бы то ни было биологического образования Леншерру все рассказанное было в самом деле интересно. А еще – что эту игрушку Чарльз никому не позволит у себя забрать. Даже Себастьяну Шоу.

 

Эрик все-таки попытался сбежать в первую ночь – Чарльз проснулся от того, что дернуло прицепленную им к новенькому «ментальную нить». Себастьяна дома не было – он должен был вернуться только через два дня. Чарльз вздохнул и потянул за другую нить, будя ночевавшую в особняке Рейвен:

«Если он успеет вывести Форд из гаража, вернуть его домой по-тихому не получится».

«А почему это должно меня заботить?» – недовольно отозвалась сестра, но Чарльз чувствовал, что она стремительно перемещается в сторону служебных помещений.

«Потому что ты не хочешь, чтобы Себастьян был мною недоволен. Ты же не любишь, когда у меня плохое настроение?»

Этого не любил никто из обитателей особняка. Кроме Себастьяна, конечно. Его чужие отрицательные эмоции не беспокоили, даже будучи транслируемы напрямую ему в мозг. Еще одна причина относиться к шефу с уважением.

Рейвен перехватила Эрика буквально на пороге, заблокировав дверь гаража простым ударом ладони в замок. Придется возиться с ремонтом, конечно, зато беглецу этой наглядной демонстрации хватило, чтобы не пытаться вступить в открытый конфликт с синекожей амазонкой. В боевой эффективности Рейвен не откажешь. Это Чарльз признавал, хотя ее прямолинейность порой нешуточно раздражала.

Но это раздражение не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, какое он испытал, услышав через ее слух, как молчавший до этого больше суток Эрик спрашивает:

– Ты тоже мутант? Живешь здесь?

Чарльз быстро перехватил нить, считывая уже его реакцию и… Эта чешуйчатая дура ему нравилась! Вот прямо такая, как есть! Этого еще не хватало.

Собственная эмоциональная вспышка вызвала неловкость, как выпущенные из кишечника газы. Вроде и не слышал никто, а все равно неудобно. Чарльз разорвал контакт. Рейвен Эрика из особняка не выпустит, а Чарльзу нужно подумать. «Над своим поведением», – как любил говорить Себастьян, когда Чарльз был маленьким.

 

Думал Чарльз долго, больше суток, прерываясь только чтобы в очередной раз попытаться разговорить строптивого металлокинетика. Ничего не надумал и так толком и не разговорил. Правда, выяснил, что Эрик отлично играет в шахматы – удивительно для человека, не имевшего практики с подросткового возраста. Чарльз даже проиграл одну партию.

А потом вернулся Себастьян.

– Ну как, мой мальчик, удалось тебе добиться какого-нибудь прогресса в способностях нашего гостя? – доброжелательно спросил он, удобно развалившись на диване с бокалом сухого вина в руке.

– Нет, – с точно отмеренной дозой легкомысленности отозвался Чарльз. – Но я и не пытался. Я хочу узнать о нем как можно больше, чтобы выбрать наиболее эффективный и быстрый метод…

– И как? Удалось выяснить что-то любопытное?

– Конечно. Он еврей.

Себастьян вскинул удивленно брови.

– Это, безусловно, очень ценная информация, но я не очень вижу, какое отношение…

– Он был в Аушвице, – перебил его Чарльз. Убедился, что завладел вниманием опекуна, и продолжил: – Именно там его способности к металлокинезу проявились в первый раз. Когда его разлучили с матерью.

– Она жива?

– По всей видимости – нет. Эрик не знает этого наверняка, но считает ее погибшей.

– Тогда не имеет значения, что с ней на самом деле сталось.

Чарльз согласно кивнул.

– Все прочие проявления силы, которые мне удалось найти в его памяти, происходили в схожих обстоятельствах. В том грузовике, из-за которого он столкнул с рельсов локомотив, был его раненный друг, которого Эрик пытался вывезти за пределы страны. Там то ли уголовщина какая-то, то ли политика, я не разбирался пока. У меня не создалось впечатления, что она имела для Эрика большое значение сама по себе.

– Ввязался из-за друга?

– Скорее всего.

– Интересно, это не тот несчастный, который умер на операционном столе? Я же говорил, что мы с Азазелем нашли этого мальчика в больнице?

По оценке Чарльза Эрику было около тридцати. Себастьяну на вид можно было дать лет пятьдесят, только вот пару десятилетий назад, когда Чарльз увидел его впервые, мистер Шоу выглядел точно так же. Так что, пожалуй, они с Эриком в самом деле для него мальчики.

– Ты не говорил, но я видел это у него в воспоминаниях. И – да, судя по всему, это тот самый. Или там умерло двое и практически одновременно.

Себастьян задумчиво кивнул.

– Значит, способности нашего друга обостряются при сильном душевном потрясении…

– При стрессе, да. И в такие моменты он их практически не способен контролировать. Я хочу попытаться научить его управлять металлом сознательно, через концентрацию внимания и умиротворение.

– Ты же утверждал, что мои практики медитации – это антинаучная чушь, – хмыкнул Себастьян.

– Я не имею в виду медитацию как таковую, – начал было возражать Чарльз, потом махнул рукой и согласился: – хорошо, признаю. Я был не прав, в этой идее есть здравое зерно.

– Да неужели! А я уж решил, что ты совсем во мне разочаровался.

Чарльз изобразил вежливое негодование, которого от него ожидали. Себастьян еще посмеялся, потом посерьезнел.

– Я, кстати, в свою очередь вынужден согласиться с тобой. Мои надежды на Хиросиму совершенно себя не оправдали.

– Ты был в Японии? – оживился Чарльз.

– Да. Посмотрел последние результаты обследований самих облученных и рожденных ими детей… Ты был прав. Огромное количество уродств, болезней… и ни одного даже косвенного свидетельства хоть какой-то полезной мутации. Не говоря уже о таких сокровищах, как Янош или Эрик.

– Наши способности – слишком сложный признак, чтобы возникнуть в результате простой поломки генома вследствие облучения, – повторил свой обычный аргумент Чарльз.

Себастьян печально качнул головой и осушил бокал.

– Я вот даже начал сомневаться в том, что был прав, сделав ставку на американцев. Возможно, Гитлер был бы нам полезнее… А его варварские методы – перспективнее. Один Эрик чего стоит!

– Что ты такое говоришь! – поразился Чарльз. – Как может быть перспективной проигравшая сторона?!

– Ну, она могла и не проиграть, – задумчиво протянул Себастьян. – Впрочем, ты прав, история не терпит сослагательного наклонения. Нужно исходить из того, что есть в нашем распоряжении сейчас. Даю тебе неделю на работу с новеньким, а потом ты будешь мне нужен в Вашингтоне.

– Надолго?

– Надеюсь, что нет. И, тем не менее, я очень рассчитываю увидеть первые результаты твоей работы до того, как мы отправимся туда.

 

Недели оказалось недостаточно. Чарльз только и успел убедить Эрика позаниматься с ним. Хотя бы попробовать что-то сделать с тяжелым бронзовым подсвечником, который торчал в углу библиотеки, сколько Чарльз себя помнил.

Сам процесс уговоров больше всего напоминал работу сапера – как в меру своего сугубо гражданского разумения представлял ее себе Чарльз. Идея о том, что мутантам нужно держаться вместе и помогать друг другу, вызывала в сознании Эрика вполне положительный отклик. Но стоило Чарльзу заикнуться о том, что мутанты являются формирующимся новым видом Homo, более эволюционно продвинутым, чем Homo sapience, как у Эрика пошла мощная реакция отторжения, основанная на стойкой ассоциации с нацистскими идеями о превосходстве одной расы. Чарльз не стал доказывать очевидное, вздохнул, сделал мысленную пометку «здесь тоже травма, проработать, когда будет время», и принялся искать очередной обходной путь. И в конце концов нашел.

Лазейку в стальной броне убеждений Эрика создала тоже травма. Его чуть было не затравили собаками во время побега из лагеря, счет шел на секунды, и Эрик порвал колючую проволоку, да не просто порвал, а хлестнул ею по собакам, буквально раздирая их на части. Только вот при этом зацепил старшего товарища, который с ним бежал, а до того – помог выжить в лагере. Один из шипов «колючки» вспорол тому шею, убив на месте. Эрик уронил на преследователей сторожевую вышку, проглотил слезы и все-таки ушел.

Вообще, чем больше Чарльз копался у него в разуме, тем сильнее поражался, как эта сложнейшая система умудряется сохранять функциональность при том количестве дефектов, которое образовалось в ней за последние пятнадцать-двадцать лет. Детство у Эрика было счастливым, хотя он его практически не помнил. Именно на этом и сыграл Чарльз, добиваясь его доверия: вытащил несколько ранних воспоминаний и потряс непривычного к сочувствию Эрика сопереживанием его бурному эмоциональному выплеску.

Это само по себе было удивительно – как Эрик умел чувствовать: сильно и очень чисто, практически полностью избегая самооправданий, рационализаций и прочих способов врать себе, без которых немыслима психика взрослого человека. По крайней мере, прежде Чарльз такую искренность встречал только у детей. Возможно, эмоциональное развитие Эрика остановилось, когда он попал в Аушвиц?

Чарльз не был большим знатоком психологии, но даже его ограниченных познаний в этой области хватало, чтобы понять, что рассудок, перенесший столько травм, сколько довелось пережить Эрику, давно должен был привести своего обладателя в палату соответствующей лечебницы. Да и любой механизм, тем более такой сложный, каким представлялся Чарльзу разум Эрика, должен выйти из строя, если по нему бить кувалдой. Но эта машина была – живой. Заращивала пробоины, словно раны, образуя вместо рубцов лишние сочленения и шестеренки. И продолжала работать.

Чарльз никогда не видел ничего прекраснее.

 

– Если ты научишься контролировать свой металлокинез, ты не сможешь причинить вред по неосторожности, – посмотрев воспоминание Эрика о побеге, предложил Чарльз. – Позволь мне помочь.

И Эрик, наконец, согласился.

Только вот на этом все и застопорилось. Нет, он старался. И на самом деле достигал необходимого, с точки зрения Чарльза, внутреннего спокойствия: он контролировал процесс, постоянно считывая мысли Эрика. Машина его мозга работала, как швейцарские часы, ровно, точно и без сбоев. Но при всем старании и концентрации, подсвечник, на который направлял свои силы Эрик, едва покачивался. И не более.

 

Себастьян был недоволен, и Чарльз впервые в жизни рискнул подкорректировать его мысли, задвинув необходимость заполучить металлокинетика в команду в раздел желательного, но не срочного. Себастьян хмурился, тер лоб, чувствуя неладное, но вмешательства не заподозрил – Чарльз проверил. Себастьян по-прежнему не сомневался в преданности и страхе своего лучшего ученика.

И они улетели в Вашингтон на переговоры. Именно улетели, самолетом, Азазель был занят чем-то другим, Чарльз не стал выяснять, чем именно. Он и в переговоры-то не вникал особо, только считывал информацию и корректировал реакцию собеседников, когда Себастьян подавал ему знак. Мысли Чарльза полностью занимал Эрик.

Но показывать этого Себастьяну было нельзя, и по возвращении в особняк Чарльз терпеливо дождался прямого указания продолжать занятия с новеньким, и только после этого пошел искать Эрика.

 

Спустя месяц Эрик мог безошибочно сдвинуть любую из шахматных фигур, не прикасаясь к ней – хватало свинцового «утяжелителя» в основании. Только вот сдвинуть получалось всего на одну клеточку. Но Чарльз не отчаивался.

– Мы добились точности воздействия, а это главное. Сила приложится – я это вижу, у тебя огромный потенциал, Себастьян прав. И рано или поздно этот потенциал раскроется. И тогда ты сможешь четко управлять своей силой, как мы и хотели.

– Может, выпьем за это? – с ухмылкой предложил Эрик, напрочь сбивая пафосный настрой.

– Ты невозможный прагматик! – возмутился Чарльз, но послушно полез в бар. Вечерние посиделки с Эриком за виски и шахматной доской стали в последнее время любимым времяпрепровождением Чарльза, позволяя ему всласть покопаться в хитросплетениях разума своего подопечного.

Вот и сейчас, выбирая между Гленфиддиком и Маккалланом, Чарльз привычно скользил по поверхности сознания Эрика, как вдруг… Черт возьми, это было неожиданно.

Чарльз обернулся, внимательно посмотрел на развалившегося в кресле Эрика. Тот ответил ему совершенно невозмутимым взглядом. Чарльз вздохнул.

– Ты же умный человек. Должен понимать, что играть в покер с телепатом занятие неблагодарное. Даже без колоды.

– Это шахматы, Чарльз. Е-два – е-четыре, – ответил Эрик и, небрежно шевельнув кистью, сдвинул белую пешку.

В самом деле, непосредственно во время партии Чарльз его никогда не читал – зачем портить себе удовольствие? Но апеллировать к этому в данном случае…

– Обратной силы не имеет, – фыркнул Чарльз, разливая виски по бокалам. – Я уже увидел.

– Предлагаешь мне залиться краской и в панике бежать в ночь безлунную? – в тон ему отозвался Эрик.

– А что? Я бы на такое посмотрел. В качестве моральной компенсации.

– У тебя такая тонкая душевная организация, что она травмируется, – Эрик внезапно запнулся и под изумленным взглядом Чарльза отвел глаза. Дернул неловко плечом, закончил скомкано: – Такой малостью.

– Все-таки смутился, – с удовольствием заметил Чарльз. – Я удовлетворен. Даже, можно сказать, отомщен. А то, знаешь, в самом деле обидно, когда человек, чей мыслительный процесс повергает тебя в восхищенный трепет, самым привлекательным в тебе находит твою задницу.

– Тебе обязательно произносить это вслух, – нервно хватаясь за бокал, буркнул Эрик.

Чарльз сжалился и двинул свою пешку навстречу Эриковой, позволяя замять столь смущающую того тему. Пока.

И, кстати, пешки – отличный эвфемизм. Чарльз решил взять его на вооружение. На будущее.

 

Правда, с ближайшим будущим не сложилось: на следующее утро Чарльза вызвал Себастьян. Он все-таки начал продвигать свой совместный проект с ЦРУ, в котором Чарльзу отводилась центральная роль. Себастьян надеялся, что ученые, работающие на разведку, смогут сконструировать ментальный усилитель для Чарльза, который позволит читать и корректировать мысли на расстоянии многих километров.

Сама по себе идея Чарльзу импонировала – кто же откажется от расширения своих возможностей? – но вот то, что ради ее реализации нужно было прямо сейчас отправляться в Вашингтон и обеспечивать финансовую поддержку проекту…

– Это точно не может подождать? Мы с Эриком еще не закончили, я же тебе говорил…

– Я помню, Чарли, но голосование по бюджету – через две недели, до тех пор необходимо обработать по меньшей мере две трети конгрессменов. Ты же сам мне объяснял, что люди часто действуют импульсивно, в последнюю минуту меняя решение по логически не объяснимым причинам.

Это было правдой. Для получения при голосовании простого большинства нужно заручиться поддержкой абсолютного. А обрабатывать больше одного сознания за раз Чарльз не мог – путался. В самом деле выходило – две недели минимум.

Он печально вздохнул, еще раз прозондировал мысли шефа, убедился, что тот ничего не затевает за спиной у воспитанника, и пошел собирать вещи. Себастьян предложил ему воспользоваться услугами Азазеля, но Чарльз, как обычно, отказался. Не любил он телепортироваться – в двух случаях из трех эта процедура обеспечивала его головной болью на несколько часов.

 

Упаковав чемодан, он сходил в душ, вызвал себе такси и принялся одеваться. У него оставалось еще минут пятнадцать на то, чтобы зайти попрощаться к Эрику, что Чарльз и собирался сделать, когда ему в голову пришла идея получше.

«Эрик, – не выходя из комнаты, позвал он. – Загляни ко мне, пожалуйста. Я через четверть часа уеду на полмесяца».

Аргумент был достаточно серьезным, чтобы заставить щепетильного Эрика нарушить их негласное табу на вторжение в личное пространство. Он пришел спустя две минуты. И замер у дверей, растерянно глядя на стоявшего в одних брюках Чарльза.

– Как ты думаешь, – улыбнулся тот, – какую рубашку мне надеть? Наверное, белую – как-никак в Вашингтон лечу, придется встречаться с официальными лицами практически у трапа самолета.

Эрик молчал, почему-то вытянувшись в струнку.

– Или лучше голубую, – продолжал заливаться соловьем Чарльз, – под цвет глаз? Что скажешь? Голубой же мне больше идет? Эрик?

Чарльз бросил обе рубашки на кровать и подошел к нему почти вплотную. Повторил медленно, почти по слогам, наслаждаясь явным смущением.

– Э-рик. Ты плохо различаешь цвета?

А потом Чарльз сделал ошибку, заглянув в его разум. В отличие от своего обладателя, воображение Эрика было абсолютно бесстыдным. Даже для видавшего виды Чарльза.

Он поперхнулся, закашлялся, пробормотал:

– Ладно, надену белую. А с остальным потом разберемся.

И сбежал в Вашингтон.

 

Через тринадцать дней Чарльз позвонил Себастьяну, сообщил о завершении работы и пообещал прилететь первым же утренним рейсом. Получил в ответ как всегда слегка преувеличенную реакцию: какой он молодец, да как все здорово сделал. Почему-то сейчас, не подкрепленные считываемыми рассуждениями и истинными эмоциями Себастьяна, его слова резанули слух фальшью. Обычно Чарльз ориентировался на то, что вылавливал в разуме опекуна, а его экзальтированную манеру общения воспринимал как некий шумовой фон, которым можно пренебречь. Оказывается, когда остается один этот фон, он начинает раздражать.

И заставляет еще сильнее скучать по скупой, но абсолютно исчерпывающей в своей лаконичности речи Эрика. Чарльз задумчиво облизал губы и вытащил из тумбочки томик «желтых страниц». Нашел номер справочной аэропорта и через две минуты выяснил то, что подспудно, судя по всему, уже знал: у них есть и вечерний рейс. Очевидно, он слышал об этом какое-то время назад, но не запомнил за ненадобностью, а сейчас вот подсознание услужливо подсунуло ему возможность «увидеть Эрика поскорее».

 

Было уже за полночь, когда такси подвезло его к воротам особняка. Чарльз, торопливо расплатившись с водителем, на ходу забросил «сеть», определяя, кто из обитателей дома еще не спит. Интересовал его, собственно, только один, но…

Беззвучный крик полоснул по мозгам, выжигая синапсы. Чарльз задохнулся и на какое-то мгновение утратил контроль над конечностями. Пришел в себя спустя минуту… или десять – сознание, судя по всему, отключилось от перегрузки, обрывая контакт, и какой-то отрезок времени просто выпал из памяти. Но, видимо, не очень большой – штаны не успели толком промокнуть, хоть Чарльз упал на влажную от вечерней росы траву.

Он поднялся на ноги и снова потянулся к тому, кто так страшно мучился там, в доме, но уже осторожнее, не позволяя чужой боли пройти через протянутую нить. Контакт удалось установить сразу, а вот поверить в увиденное – нет.

Не потому, что Чарльз был слишком хорошего мнения о Себастьяне. Просто в голове не укладывалось, что можно было сделать такое – с Эриком. Безупречная архитектурная композиция его разума, которой так часто любовался Чарльз, гнулась и шаталась под натиском беспорядочных потоков физического страдания, ярости и страха. Эмоции бились в опоры рассудка, как селевые потоки, грозя смести и разрушить все на своем пути. Грязь, хаос, мерзость.

Чарльз вломился в бункер, влекомый одним желанием – таким же темным и звериным, как обуревавшие Эрика – убить. Убить ко всем чертям этого психологического Герострата, будь он хоть триста раз мутант, гений и отец родной. Но в последнюю секунду взгляд зацепился за фигуру у дальней стены, и Чарльз замер.

Азазель. Стоит, пилочкой ногти подравнивает. Скучает, сволочь.

Двое против одного. На Эрика, распятого между вбитых в стену деревянных клиньев, рассчитывать не приходилось.

– Чарли, ты уже вернулся? Вот так сюрприз! – Себастьян обернулся, сияя совершенно обычной улыбкой, словно и не капала кровь с зажатого в его пальцах скальпеля. Кровь Эрика. Справедливости ради надо заметить, что на любую другую Чарльзу было бы плевать. А Себастьян, похоже, не видел разницы. И не понимал, что для Чарльза она есть.

Эрик бы понял. Но только не теперь, когда он смотрел почти прямо на Чарльза – и не видел: глаза мутные, расфокусированные… Да что же они с ним сделали, мерзавцы!

– Что здесь происходит? – стараясь не повышать голоса, спросил Чарльз.

Похоже, удалось, Себастьян опять ничего не почувствовал – Чарльз бы заметил беспокойство даже при таком поверхностном контакте, который он поддерживал сейчас.

– Увы, твой сюрприз разрушил наш, – все так же жизнерадостно отозвался Себастьян. – Я хотел завтра наглядно тебе показать, какого невероятного прогресса достигли мы с Эриком. Помнишь ту спутниковую тарелку за холмом? Эрик вчера покорежил ее опору. Стоя у нас под окнами! Представляешь?

– Просто невероятно, – подал реплику Чарльз. Собственный голос казался ему скрипучим, как тормозные колодки на старом форде.

– Именно, невероятно! И всего-то было нужно подобрать правильный ключик к его таланту. Концентрация, конечно, тоже необходима, но только для фокусировки. А вот топливом для его способностей являются как раз эмоции, от которых ты пытался его избавить. Причем, что любопытно, эмоции сугубо отрицательные. У тебя всегда наоборот было: наилучших результатов получалось добиваться, только когда ты чувствовал себя счастливым.

Чарльз никогда не пытался избавить Эрика от эмоций. Себастьян даже этого не понимает? И каким, интересно, способом он выяснил, что именно положительные эмоции делают эффективным его ручного телепата? Чарльз почти не помнил первые годы, проведенные с опекуном. Не потому ли?

– Это все необычайно интересно, – старательно зевнув, сообщил Чарльз. – Но, может, ты уделишь мне полчаса, чтобы я передал тебе информацию? А то уже очень спать хочется.

Себастьян взглянул на обвисшего в веревках Эрика, подумал, что они, конечно, не закончили, но не стоит обижать Чарльза пренебрежением к проделанной им работе, и улыбнулся.

– Конечно, мой мальчик. Эрику не помешает отдых, а нам с тобой нужно многое обсудить. Азазель, займись, – коротким кивком указал он на своего подопытного, отложил скальпель и, обняв Чарльза за плечи, повел его наверх, в библиотеку.

Эрик, кажется, даже не заметил их ухода. Почему-то это Чарльза задело. Но разбираться с собственными идиотизмом и растрепанными чувствами было некогда.

 

Еще ни разу Чарльз так тщательно не дозировал передаваемую шефу информацию. Отвращение и злость грозились перелиться через край и протечь по ментальной нити, как по трубке капельницы, в чужой мозг. Нельзя. Что бы Чарльз в итоге не предпринял – а он так и не решил, что ему делать с Эриком, Себастьяном и остальными мутантами, чье присутствие он ощущал в доме, некогда даже подумать было, – нельзя допустить, чтобы Себастьян об этом догадался.

Чарльз справился, но устал, как черт. Так что к концу их телепатической «беседы» зевал уже совершенно непритворно: перегруженный мозг требовал отдыха. К счастью, для опекуна такая «прямая передача» информации из мозга в мозг тоже была достаточно утомительной, так что после ее завершения он не стал Чарльза задерживать, и сам отправился на боковую. Чарльз поднялся к себе в спальню, нашел в тумбочке упаковку кофеина, разгрыз пару таблеток, запил водой. Постоял у окна, не давая организму расслабиться и провалиться в сон до того, как препарат начнет действовать, и наконец почувствовал, как проясняется в голове.

Так. Кто где?

Шеф у себя, засыпает. Чуть-чуть помочь, пригасить прокручивающиеся в голове планы. Готово. Азазель, слава Богу, крепко спит – в его странный разум Чарльз опасался вмешиваться с тех пор, как однажды получил эффект, прямо противоположный запланированному. Риптайд ворочается, сон неглубокий, но это как раз поправимо: простимулировать подсознание, вытащить пару ярких воспоминаний, и на пару часов его мозг сам себя займет хорошими, красочными сновидениями.

Больше в особняке никого не было. Кроме Эрика.

Чарльз выскользнул из своей спальни и пошел туда, где ощущал его истерзанное сознание. Проникать в него Чарльз не спешил. Боялся увидеть груду металлолома вместо привычного механического совершенства.

Азазель, оказывается, отволок Эрика в его комнату. Интересно, это ради Чарльза они такой политес развели, или в самом деле относились к пыткам как к нормальной оздоровительной процедуре? Почему-то второе казалось Чарльзу более вероятным.

Сволочи.

Он осторожно толкнул дверь, вошел. Увидел темную фигуру в кресле – Эрик сидел спиной к незашторенному окну, и лунный свет четко обрисовывал его голову и плечи, делая почти неразличимыми черты лица.

– Привет, – тихо сказал Чарльз.

– Здравствуй, – сипло ответил тот. Сорвал голос? Чарльз не слышал, чтобы он кричал – вслух. Только внутри…

– Прости меня. Я не знал. Клянусь, не знал. Я бы не уехал, если б хотя бы подозревал…

– Да ну? И что бы ты сделал? – в хриплом голосе прозвучала совершенно прежняя насмешка, и Чарльз решился. Толкнулся в сознание Эрика, как в дверь его комнаты за минуту до этого – мягко и почти неслышно. И замер, пораженный.

Она восстанавливалась. Эта невероятная машина чинила сама себя. Заменяя безнадежно искореженные детали, вытачивая из обломков новые, вычищая тусклый налет боли из сочленений и пазов… А еще она работала. Не замирая ни на секунду, просчитывала, прорабатывала планы – не побега, убийства. Один, другой, третий, четвертый. Кажется, был еще и пятый, но Чарльз не сумел удержать в голове различия между ним и третьим вариантом.

Чарльз судорожно вздохнул, ощущая себя паломником в храме, опустился на пол возле вытянутых ног Эрика, и, не давая себе времени передумать, выпалил:

– Я помогу тебе его убить.

Разнокалиберные шестеренки вероятностей, проворачивавшиеся в мозгу Эрика, замерли – все кроме одной. А потом и она почти – хотя и не совсем – остановилась.

– Почему?

Правильно: решение мало найти, его надо обосновать. Чарльз усмехнулся.

– Почему? – терпеливо повторил Эрик. – Я не умею читать мысли. Объясни.

– Ты не доверяешь тому, что я сказал, но готов поверить, тому, что еще скажу? Я ведь могу и солгать.

– Убедительно?

Чарльз помолчал, любуясь собственной проекцией, распростертой в сознании Эрика, разбираемой на все более и более мелкие детали. Чарльз всегда лгал превосходно, без труда определяя, что от него хотят услышать. Эрик хотел услышать то, что не вступило бы в логическое противоречие ни с одним из сотен умозаключений, сделанных им на основе наблюдений за Чарльзом. И тот совсем не был уверен, что сумеет подобрать ответ, удовлетворяющий всему набору требований и при этом не отражающий истинное положение дел. Невероятно.

Чарльз восхищенно вздохнул и постарался облечь в слова ту правду, которая существовала в его сознании. Куда проще было просто сказать: «Я люблю тебя». Но как раз это и было бы той ложью, которую Эрик немедленно вычислит.

– Я никогда не встречал ничего более совершенного и прекрасного, чем твой мозг – такой, каким я его вижу. А Себастьян его разрушит, если его не остановить. И он слишком силен, чтобы его можно было остановить как-то иначе.

Какое-то время они оба молчали, потом Эрик медленно кивнул и спросил:

– Ты можешь заставить его перестать дышать?

– Нет, – с искренним сожалением покачал головой Чарльз. – Ты меня переоцениваешь. Я могу влиять на сознание, на подсознание иногда, но не на безусловные рефлексы.

Он не видел лица Эрика, но почувствовал его разочарование. И неожиданно для себя предложил:

– Но я могу его подержать.

Картинка сложилась очень четкая, будто уже виденная когда-то: Себастьян, застывший с поднятой рукой, как марионетка у отвлекшегося кукловода, и маленький металлический диск, пробивающий ему череп, словно пуля в замедленной съемке. И Чарльз даже не понял, чья это фантазия была – его или Эрика.

– Завтра?

– Нет, – Эрик тяжело поднялся с кресла. – Сейчас.

И они пошли.


End file.
